1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid drive train of a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, comprising a drive system having an internal combustion engine and a first electric supplementary drive unit as well as a transmission arranged downstream of the drive system for controllably distributing the rotational speed and the torque of the drive power to an output shaft.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various designs of such hybrid drive trains are known from the prior art.
The solutions known from the prior art are characterized by a high requirement of electrical energy and necessitate electric motors having correspondingly high electrical power. Consequently, the efficiency of such transmission systems is low.